Trapped  W potrzasku
by oknoifiranka
Summary: Bella Swan dorabia jako kelnerka w miejscowym barze. Jej przyjaciółka zostaje zamordowana. Bella podświadomie wyczuwa, że to nie koniec. Że będą następne ofiary... Każdy jest podejrzany, a jedyną osobą, której może ufać Bella jest ona sama...


Była taka piękna.

Była taka piękna leżąc na aksamitnej pościeli ogromnego, antycznego łóżka. W przyćmionym świetle żarówki jej związane w ciasne pasma włosy nabrały jasnej barwy, a kontrast pomiędzy nimi a poduszką sprawiał, że jaśniały niczym złoto.

Łzy spływające z jej oczu i krew kapiąca na śnieżnobiałe poduszki nie mogły zmienić tego wrażenia. Kobieta wyglądała idealnie nawet z ciemnymi sińcami zdobiącymi twarz i ciało oraz rozcięciem zniekształcającym jej wargę, na której utworzyło się już kilka zakrzepłych ran.

Łagodna zwykle twarz nabrała ostrych rysów, dodając jej charakteru. A może sprawiły to obszerne sińce? Teraz twarz była niesamowicie opuchnięta, zwiększając dwukrotnie swoją objętość. Miała złamany nos….

Miała na sobie krwistoczerwoną sukienkę, specjalnie założoną na dzisiejszą randkę, z której i tak nic nie wyszło. Została gładko spławiona i zamierzała spędzić dzisiejszy wieczór samotnie. Ale nie wszystko przebiega zawsze tak, jak sobie tego życzymy. Czasami los zaczyna mieszać w naszych planach, a do domu wpada niespodziewany gość…

Teraz materiał sukienki poznaczony był rozdarciami, na ramieniu powstała wielka szrama, a na dole znajdowała się ogromna dziura odsłaniająca koronkową bieliznę.

Kobieta leżała na plecach z szeroko otwartymi oczyma wpatrzonymi w postać górującą nad nią.

Mężczyzna znajdował się przy ścianie, był schowany w półmroku sypialni, więc nie mogła dojrzeć jego twarzy. Ale nie musiała. Wiedziała kto jest jej oprawcą, znała jego tożsamość. Jak mogła go nie rozpoznać, skoro znali się już tak długo.

Ciszę przerwał głos mężczyzny.

- Mówiłem, że pewnego dnia będziesz moja.

Oczywiście nie odpowiedziała. Nawet gdyby miała siły na wypowiedzenie choć jednego słowa, knebel w ustach skutecznie jej to uniemożliwiał – było za późno na wytłumaczenia, kobieta miała wiele czasu na powiedzenie tego, na co czekał morderca. Dlaczego przed śmiercią miałby dać jej możliwość wyznania tego, na co czekał kawał swojego życia?

Wszelkie jej ruchy krępowały sznury na nadgarstkach i kostkach.

Żadnych słów. Żadnych niepożądanych ruchów. Żadnego błędu.

Mężczyzna ruszył do przodu postanawiając wziąć się do roboty. Na ten widok kobieta próbowała wycofać się na skraj łóżka, ale już dotykała ściany głową, dlatego nie mogła nigdzie uciec. Podniosła przed siebie obie skrępowane ręce, jakby tym ruchem chciała powstrzymać napierającego na nią oprawcę.

Tylko co zamierzała zrobić w tej chwili? Dłonie kobiety przedstawiały sobą jeszcze gorszy widok niż jej twarz. Palce miała opuchnięte, a kciuk prawej ręki był wygięty tak bardzo, że niemal dotykał nadgarstka.

- Nie musisz się mnie bać, Rose – powiedział cicho mężczyzna, zatrzymując się przy łóżku.

Wyciągnął rękę odzianą w rękawiczkę i przejechał delikatnie po jej prawej, nagiej łydce, a gdy próbowała zabrać nogę, zacisnął dłoń na wrażliwej skórze wbijając w nią palce.

I stał tam chwilę, unieruchomiony przez plany, które zamierzał wprowadzić w życie.

Nie, nie wahał się. Chciał jednak aby wszystko przebiegło dokładnie tak, jak to sobie wyobraził.

- Robię to dla ciebie. Kocham cię, a miłość do mnie jest najlepszym co mogło cię spotkać. Wystarczy, że zrobisz to, o co poproszę.

Kobieta nawet się nie poruszyła słysząc jego słowa, jednak mężczyzna nie czuł się zraniony. Rosalie nie rozumiała jeszcze swojej sytuacji. Sądziła, że ma przed sobą zboczonego kolesia, który zabawi się i pójdzie. Jak bardzo się myliła…

- Zrobisz wszystko, co powiem – powtórzył tym samym, bezosobowym głosem. Równie dobrze mógłby spławiać pomyłkę telefoniczną. – Prawda? – zapytał, a kiedy kobieta nadal wpatrywała się w ścianę jakby go tam nie było, złapał ją za szyję i zbliżył do swojej twarzy. W końcu doczekał się jakiejś reakcji, gdyż Rosalie próbowała rozluźnić uścisk blokujący jej powietrze poprzez rozpaczliwe szarpanie skrępowanymi dłońmi. – Będziesz grzeczna, prawda? – warknął, po czym złapał za resztki jej sukienki i przyciągnął do siebie, zdzierając z kobiety czerwony materiał. Kiedy to samo spotkało jej bieliznę, mężczyzna zwolnił uścisk na szyi blondynki i rzucił ją na łóżko. Następnie wyciągnął z kieszeni skalpel i przeciął sznury na kończynach Rosalie, pozornie ją uwalniając. I tak nie miała jakichkolwiek szans na ucieczkę – była za słaba i nawet będąc w pełni sił nie dałaby rady swojemu napastnikowi.

Kobieta zadrżała, ponownie skupiając swoją uwagę na swoim oprawcy, a kolejna fala łez napłynęła do jej oczu. Teraz nie próbowała uciekać, jakby pogodziła się ze swoim żałosnym położeniem.

- Dotknij swoich piersi – rozkazał.

Kobieta przełknęła z trudem ślinę, ale nie poruszyła się, dlatego mężczyzna ponownie wyciągnął rękę i rozwiązał knebel z jej ust, po czym odrzucił zakrwawioną szmatę na bok.

- Masz dotknąć swoich piersi – powtórzył.

Dopiero po drugim rozkazie kobieta posłuchała i trwożnie przesunęła rękę do swojej piersi, zakrywając ją dłonią.

Niepotrzebnie, nie miała się czego wstydzić. Miała idealne piersi – ani za duże, ani za małe, ale za to zaokrąglone i sterczące, podsuwające na myśl prawdopodobną operację plastyczną. Dodatkowo kilka uroczych piegów i różowe sutki.

- Pieść je.

Jednak wyglądało na to, że kobieta się zacięła i nie była w stanie wykonać żadnego następnego rozkazu. Nie chciała słuchać _jego_? Mężczyzny, którego miłość do niej pokonywała barierę śmierci?

- Nie będę powtarzać. – powiedział cicho, jednak nawet groźby słowne nie przyniosłyby żadnego efektu. – Zrób to. Zacznij się pieścić.

Czekał i...nic.

Nie wykonywała żadnego ruchu. Odrętwiała ze strachu i bólu miała czelność mu się sprzeciwiać.

Roslie musiała spotkać zasłużona kara, chociaż sprawy mogły zostać jedynie odwleczone, ale na pewno nie odwołane.

Mężczyzna wyciągnął zza paska pistolet, którym wcześniej posłużył się do pozbawienia kobiety przytomności. Teraz zamierzał skorzystać z niego w inny sposób, chociaż również nie zamierzał być delikatny, bo pomimo próśb kobieta pozostawała nieposłuszna.

- Kocham cię – wyznał swoje uczucia kolejny raz. – A ty nie możesz zrobić dla mnie nawet tej jednej rzeczy? – spytał, po czym błyskawicznym ruchem wycelował pistolet w nogę kobiety, odbezpieczył go i strzelił. Rosalie jęknęła cicho, kiedy niewiarygodny ból wybuchł w jej nodze, a kawałki skóry, kości i krople krwi rozprzestrzeniły się wokół rany po kuli.

Kobieta zwinęła się w kłębek, drżąc na całym ciele. Przynajmniej nie krzyczała, choć nie zawdzięczała tego swojej wytrzymałości. Wcześniej, kiedy była jeszcze nieprzytomna, mężczyzna zadbał o to wycinając jej język. Nie była to idealna, chirurgiczna robota, ale cel został osiągnięty i Rosalie zdolna była jedynie do wydawania cichych pisków. A dzięki tłumikowi żaden sąsiad nie zainteresuje się tym domem jeszcze przez długi czas…

Mężczyzna ponownie użył pistoletu, uderzając ciężką spluwą w twarz kobiety. Z jej nosa od razu polała się strużka świeżej krwi, plamiąc jasną skórę na szyi.

Teraz była w końcu jego. Całe jej ciało należało do niego: jej usta, tyłek, piersi, nogi, cipa… Każdy najdrobniejszy skrawek i każde zagłębienie. W dodatku nie dbał o to, by sprawić jej jakąkolwiek przyjemność – kochał ją, więc to ona powinna zapewniać mu rozkosz. Z miłości.

- Nie popisałaś się, Rose. Inaczej to sobie wyobrażałem, byłoby miło z twojej strony, gdybyś współpracowała. Ale ty nie chcesz. – Miał chrapliwy głos. – Więc przyszedł czas na karę...

Bez zbędnych ceregieli podniósł kobietę jedną ręką jakby była szmacianą lalką, a nie żywym człowiekiem, po czym pchnął ją na łóżko, tym razem kładąc ją na brzuchu. Ugiął lekko jej nogi sprawiając, że jej biały tyłek wypinał się do niego zapraszająco.

Pomasował się przez spodnie, nie mogąc doczekać się nagrody, na którą musiał czekać tak długo. Stanął za blondynką, opuścił spodnie i bokserki, a potem jeszcze odłożył broń oraz skalpel na stolik nocny, aby mieć je w zasięgu ręki w razie jakiś kłopotów.

Przebiegł ręką po pośladkach Rosalie, po boku, po blond włosach rozrzuconych w uroczym rozgardiaszu, pogładził sutek, uszczypnął w tyłek, wsunął w nią palec...

Był gotowy, twardy jak żelazo, tak, że żyły mało mu nie popękały. Większy niż kiedykolwiek przedtem i czerwony, jakby krew kobiety spłynęła na jego członek.

Złapał ją za biodra i pochylił się, klękając pomiędzy jej nogami. Otworzył ją palcami i dotknął czubkiem członka waginy, chwilę potem wdarł się w nią brutalnie, aż z ust kobiety wyrwał się cichy jęk. Łkała – nie spazmatycznie, ale cicho. Nie mogła powstrzymać łez wylewających się z pięknych, błękitnych oczu..

Zaczął się poruszać w przód, w tył, zagłębiając się coraz głębiej i głębiej. Wypełniał ją po brzegi, biorąc wszystko, czego tylko chciał.

Kobieta w milczeniu poddawała się poczynaniom mężczyzny. Próbowała się uspokoić, oddychając głęboko i spokojnie, ale odczuwała ogromny ból w ustach, więc było to bardzo trudne i co chwilę musiała przełykać ślinę zmieszaną z krwią.

Z każdym kolejnym pchnięciem oddalała się coraz bardziej, uciekając wewnątrz siebie, gdzie nie było ani bólu, ani strasznego mężczyzny, w którego rękach była jedynie zwykłą marionetką.

W końcu go znała. Od razu rozpoznała jego twarz.

Jak mógłby pozwolić jej tak po prostu odejść? Jak mógł pozwolić jej po tym wszystkim przeżyć?

Nie wiedziała, jak długo trwa ta okropna tortura, mogło minąć nawet dziesięć minut, ale napawało ją to ogromnym obrzydzeniem. Była bliska histerii.

Twarz błyszczała jej od łez.

Pogrążał się w Rosalie to dłuższymi, to krótszymi pchnięciami, nie pozwalając sobie na przyzwyczajenie do żadnego rytmu. Zacisnął zęby, czując przypływ szaleńczego podniecenia. Objął dłońmi pośladki kobiety i unosił je przy każdym pchnięciu, wnikając coraz szybciej i głębiej.

Jego ruchy stały się bardziej gwałtowne, aż w końcu poczuł, że zaraz przekroczy granicę. Mężczyzna z trudem zaczerpnął tchu, odchylając głowę do góry. To co teraz nadeszło było silniejsze, niż przypuszczał. Był niemal nieprzytomny z podniecenia, ale nagle całe napięcie z niego uszło, przynosząc błogą ulgę i spełnienie wraz z wypływającą do pochwy spermą.

Kurczył się w niej, aż w końcu całkowicie zmalał.

Potrzebował chwili, aby zebrać siły do dalszego działania, dlatego leżał na kobiecie przygniatając ją całym ciężarem ciała do materacu. A kiedy już odsunął się od Rosalie, podciągnął bieliznę i zapiął rozporek doprowadzając się do porządku.

- Muszę już się zbierać, Rosalie – wyznał cicho.

W oczach kobiety zamigało coś, co można było uznać za maleńką iskierkę nadziei.

- Wiesz, że nie mogę cię tak zostawić. Kocham cię, ale przez to się stało mógłbym mieć kłopoty.

W tej chwili w kobiecie coś drgnęło. Zebrała w sobie wszystkie siły, jakie jej zostały i rozpaczliwie rzuciła się na mężczyznę wyciągając przed siebie dłonie, jakby chciała go podrapać. Niestety, atak był bardziej desperacki, niż niebezpieczny, bo uszkodzona noga nie dała się podnieść z łóżka, dlatego kobieta przewróciła się i zaczęła upadać pod nogi mężczyzny.

Ten jednak złapał ją mocno za rękę i podciągnął brutalnie do góry, po czym ciągnąc ją za sobą zbliżył się do szafki i wziął z drewnianego blatu skalpel.

- Chciałaś mnie skrzywdzić – powiedział bez żadnych emocji zbliżając twarz Rosalie do swojej. – Kocham cię, ale nie mogę ci tego puścić płazem.

Mężczyzna przeniósł dłoń na kark kobiety, zaciskając ją z szaloną, niepowstrzymaną zawziętością i brutalnością, po czym wykręcił lekko jej kark.

Rosalie zrobiło się purpurowo przed oczami. Nie wiedziała gdzie jest ani co się dzieje. Krwistoczerwony odcień był jedyną rzeczą, przytrzymującą ją przy życiu. Musiała się jej pozbyć. Musiała wziąć oddech, inaczej się udusi.

- Żegnaj – wyszeptał mężczyzna, po czym uniósł drugą dłoń i zamachnął się, zatapiając ostrze w ciele ofiary z głośnym plaśnięciem. W twarz wystrzelił mu strumień czerwieni, trafił w aortę.

Ale na tym się nie skończyło.

Mężczyzna wpadł w amok i zaczął ranić ciało kobiety kolejnymi cięciami i szramami, jednak nadal było mu mało. Rosalie okazała się nieposłuszna, dlatego musiała zrozumieć, jak nie należy postępować. Bo choć była półprzytomna i niczego już nie rozumiała, nadal jeszcze żyła. Czuła ucisk wokół serca, czuła też, jak świat kołysze się i pędzi wokoło.

Nie było żadnego błogiego spokoju, nie widziała jaskrawego światła mającego przynieść ulgę. Czyżby rodzice mylili się i nigdzie nie istniało niebo, które czekało na nią po śmierci? Jedyne, co mogła zarejestrować to coraz większa ciemność i chłód, który powoli atakował jej członki.

W końcu mężczyzna rozluźnił uścisk, zabrał dłoń z jej szyi i cofnął się o krok.

Rose upadła na kolana, a krew płynęła gęstą strugą z jej otwartych ust, które miały zamilknąć już na wieki. W następnej sekundzie martwe ciało zwaliło się z łoskotem na podłogę. Wiele wycierpiała się tej nocy, ale w końcu śmierć zlitowała się nad nią i zgasiła światło w jej oczach.

Krople deszczu bębniły w szyby.

Mężczyzna zawisł nad martwą kobietą, przypatrując się jej ciału.

Teraz trudno było określić wiek ofiary, czy nawet rasę. Siniaki znajdowały się na prawie każdym skrawku skóry, a zabawa ze skalpelem dostarczyła kilkudziesięciu nacięć do ogromnej liczby otarć, ran, kłuć i krwiaków…

Zostało już tylko jedno do zrobienia. Mężczyzna uklęknął przy kobiecie, po czym przysunął skalpel do jej policzka zabierając się do pracy.

- _Kocham cię_ – wyszeptał jeszcze cicho, zanim wyszedł z pokoju. – _Nikt nigdy nie będzie cię kochał tak jak ja._


End file.
